


Contact

by Frechi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Another attempf at fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechi/pseuds/Frechi
Summary: Little Oihina story, more soft and not angsty like everything else I do👀
Kudos: 10





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful art to this story:  
> https://twitter.com/usagipy0ns/status/1275818965248299009?s=19
> 
> And the wonderful artist:  
> https://twitter.com/usagipy0ns?s=09  
> @usagipy0ns
> 
> Thank you Furudate Haruichi, I learned a lot from these boys and girls.
> 
> Please do not use my content for anything!

He remembered the moment clearly as if it had happened just yesterday. The day he fell for a boy.

It was a match against a school that had lost its glory, the victorious days being over.

Karasuno High, the fallen crows.

He was late because his fangirls couldn't get enough of him and he just loved the attention. Generally spoken, he loved girls, waiting for him, cheering for him, bringing him presents and fighting for his attention. He loved being in the spotlight.

The game had already started when he entered the gym. It would be fun to see his Kouhai again and beating him in a way Iwa-chan would allow him to beat him, not like then.

His entrance was magnificent, all eyes on him, the fans cheering for him, long legs striding. He saw his Kouhai and shot him a grin, one of that kind that tells people that they are about to get anihilated, well scalped in this case.

The match per se was nothing really out of the ordinary. Karasuno wasn't particularily horrible, they weren't even bad but they had a lot of space for improvement. His Kouhai, of course, was oh so perfect, setting the ball just as needed, the defense did what they could and the offense had some real hard attacks. His head, however, was taken when the short boy with the orange hair, against all of his expectaions, attacked. There was a crack in his breath, a break in his heartbeat when his powerful legs pushed against the ground, carrying him higher than the net, air ruffling his tousled hair. But the thing that took his attention most was his face.

Too fast the moment was over yet it felt like slowmotion to Oikawa. When the point counted his confused surprise was replaced with a smile, reluctantly admitting that this Chibi-chan really trusted his Kouhai whom he resented so much.

This quick attack of the two of them happened more often so seeing it became somehow normal yet he could never forget that first time. It was carved into his memories. Not only because the ball of energy had captivated him with that jump but also because his mind had thought these thoughts faster than his admittance appeared. He too, Oikawa too....wanted Chibi-chan to trust him as he trusted Tobio-chan. When the ball rushed past his head an itching overcame his whole body.

Ah, he thought, I want to toss to him.

There had been times when he was waiting for the orangette. After a match, sometimes, just because, when they only had club activities. He patiently waited, joy filling him as soon as he saw the orange head.

"Yahoo, Chibi-chan," he called him, his head bobbing in his direction.

"Great King!" he called him back.

The nickname was unexpectedly given to him but with every meeting Oikawa got more used to it. It was a good time. Every single one of them even though this insufferable Kouhai of his sometimes was there too. Kageyama was someone he didn't get along with and didn't want to get along. Accepting him as Hinata's friend was more difficult than he thought. He tried to ignore him most of the time but it was hard when the smallest of them started to talk to him instead of Oikawa. At the same time he was angry and hurt inside. He knew how his last year came to an end. He wouldn't be able to be like this anymore. And the mere thought of being seperated from him permanently drilled a dark hole in his chest. But no matter his wishes and his pain the year came to a close faster than anyone wanted. And when the Kouhais bid their Senpais farewell, Oikawa was there, seeing the tears in their eyes, in Hinata's eyes. And as much as he wanted to go to him, saying his own goodbye and to touch him the very first and last time, he couldn't do it. He couldn't burst into this world that he was not part of.

Iwa-chan called him, picking him up for the festivities both their families prepared for their graduation. When he saw his childhood friend standing there, he just sighed.

"Come one," he mumbled, "they are waiting for us."

And Oikawa broke loose his blurry gaze from the orangette and followed the brown haired friend of his. It was a goodbye that felt too real and final even though he knew he would not see him again the way he did throughout this year.

He wished he had told him. And because he didn't the feelings that were now stuck inside of him rebelled and wanted to get out. But where should they go to? There was no one he could tell. Because he was always talking nonesense. Always teasing, provocing others. He couldn't talk honestly to others with it, that's just how he was. So he needed to let his actions talk instead. Tossing the ball to him would have been the confession he would have understood. But it came different than he thought. He was not able to set for him before he left their home country. Yet he still got his chance.

When they met in Brazil, Oikawa didn't know anymore if he could set the ball for him. He had forgotten. The desire he had whenever he saw the orange ball of energy. As if he had forgotten his love and affection for Hinata. And when he met him in Brazil, matured yet still the same he was then, energetic, passionate, dedicated to what he himself used to love. It only took so little to remind him why he was playing, why he was tossing and why he wanted to set the ball for Hinata. He ignited his own passion in the blink of an eye, when he saw him leap into the air, when he saw him being so free, when he saw the beauty he had matured to, never stopping to jump, never stopping to fly, never stopping to soar.

On their first meeting, he stared, unbelieving, mouth even opened a bit.

"Long time no see," his matured voice resounded in his head, "Grand King"

He only said it jokingly but the nickname he hadn't heared for these long years let a shiver run down his spine. It was no dream, no hallucination or illusion. He really was there, grinning at him like the helpless volleyball idiot that he was, leaving him with the forgotten yet familiar throbbing in his heart. But finding back to how it once was between them was not as easy as he wanted it to be. Meeting him not as often as he wanted to was one reason why the progress was so slow. The other was his own incompetence. The incompetence to talk clearly about his own feelings, the desire to finally tell the orange headed. Maybe it was more of his pride than his incompetence. 

That afternoon he bit his tongue, choking on his own pride but he swallowed the lump bit by bit when he asked the smaller one.

"Want me to toss to you?"

It was a moment of complete honesty. Not only from the brunette but also from the orangette when his eyes lit up, shining golden in the sun's light.  
Finding a good spot at the beach.

"You ready?" he asked, the younger one nodding impatiently.

Oikawa took a breath, exhaling slowly and long, gripping the ball. He got ready, throwing it into the air, eyes fixated on it. It fell down, towards him. He lifted his hands, taking the form, fingers tapping the sphere, pushing it back up.

Plodding steps, running across the sand. The air that he brought with him, whooshing past him, zooming out, slowmotion gripped his eyes. The orange flash zoomed past him, he could see the steps, he could see his form, feet stopping just for a second, pushing against the uneven ground. The shoulders that had gotten just a bit broader since their time in Japan. He began to fly, his body rising up into the air. It took his breath away.

When the sound of his hand hitting the ball with all his strength resounded, the ball smashing into the sandy ground and leaving a hole. He landed on his feet, pushing into the grains. With a proud grin he turned around, his eyes sparkling with exaltation.

"Did you see it, did you see it? Your ball came like woosh and I hit it with BAM!"

Oikawa smiled at his still incomprehensible explanations.

"It felt so gwoah!"

The younger one stared at his hand, reddened from the hit, the prickling in his stomach still not dying down. When a sudden hand warmed up his cheek even more. While he was absorbed in his own little world, Oikawa came up to him. His hand was not soft like a girl's, it was rough with callus from setting the ball so much. But the tenderness it stroked Hinata's skin with was just as soft. He looked up at his Senpai, love radiating from his eyes while a little blush coloured his cheeks.

Oikawa still could not speak the words he desired to speak but his actions were enough for Hinata to understand. Because the love and affection Oikawa felt for him were mutual.


End file.
